Forbidden Love (redone)
by KiaraDuman
Summary: There are ten fairies plus ten wizards equals forbidden love. The Winx are fighting against the Wizards of the Black Circle until love sparks unlikely relationships and broken hearts. Will the Specialists win their girlfriends back or will they lose them forever? Love, betrayal, comfort, and hurt. Daphne is on Earth fighting along side her sister plus two OC. All have believix.
1. Dark Fairy

The fight against the Wizards of the Black Circle had been going on for quite some time and neither side wanting to give up. Each trying to weaken their opponents in anyway they could. The Wizards were in their hideout thinking of a way to stop the Winx. They were extremely pissed off at the Winx and the Specialists for stopping them getting the White Circle. Even though Tir Nan Og was open they still wanted the White Circle and Roxy, but that desire was rapidly fading since they wanted to be with the Winx.

"This is ridiculous! How hard can it be to bring down ten little fairies?" Ogron snapped.

"It wouldn't be so hard if we just had to deal with them and not their boyfriends as well." said Donovan.

"What we need is a person on the inside." said Donny.

"And I now just the one." said Duman. He had a glowing orb showing that Kiara was walking through the park by herself.

"A young girl shouldn't be walking alone. We should see if she's alright." Gantlos said sarcastically.

"Duman, Gantlos, Donny, Ashton you four go get the girl. The rest of us will prepare the transformation." Ogron said as Duman had the orb disappear. They disappeared leaving Ogron, Anagan, Alexander, Devon, Colt, and Donovan to set up. Kiara was walking through the park when Duman appeared in front of her.

"Where are your friends Kiara? They're never around when you really need them are they?" asked Duman.

"I don't need help to beat you Duman!" Kiara snapped.

"Too bad it's not just him." Gantlos said as he stomped his foot. Before she could react she was sent back by the sound wave. She looked at Gantlos to see Donny and Ashton with him.

"Still don't think you need your friends little fairy?" Donny asked with sarcasm. Kiara closed her eyes gritting her teeth before she snapped her eyes open.

"No I don't! Winx Believix!" Kiara snapped before she transformed.

"Well this should be fun!" Ashton smirked.

"Crystal Vortex!" Kiara shouted before she sent a purple blast at them. They easily dodged it and Duman smirked up at her.

"Come on, Kiara. Surely you can do better then that." said Duman. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Crystal Hurricane!" Kiara snapped before she sent a large black swirling vortex at Duman. All four wizards looked at her and the power she possessed. She locked Duman in a box with the black vortex before she turned her attention to the other three wizards. The fight went on for quite some time before she passed out and some time during the fight they got Duman free.

"Man, even by herself she's strong." said Ashton.

"Ogron won't be happy that we took so long, but will be that we have one of the strongest of their little group." said Donny.

"Come on we better get back." Gantlos said as Duman picked up Kiara's unconscious body bridal style. They disappeared and reappeared back at their hideout.

"What took you so long?" Ogron asked angrily.

"She put up more of a fight then we thought." said Duman. Ogron looked at the unconscious girl in Duman's arms and was wondering if she was stronger then he thought.

"It doesn't matter set her down on the table." said Ogron. Duman set her down and they put magic blocking restraints on her wrists and ankles.

"It's to bad we have to wait until she wakes up before we pour our negative energy into her otherwise we should get it done and over with." said Devon.

"Yes, but does give us time to figure out a way to block the negative energy once it's in her." said Alexander.

"That' a good point. How are we going to hid the negative energy in her?" asked Anagan.

"With these." Colt said as everyone turned to him. They saw he was holding two long silver cuff bracelets. "With these it will mask the negative energy and she'll know the Winx and the Specialists as well as she knows on our side." said Colt. Before anyone said anything the heard Kiara starting to stir. She woke up and tried to pull of the restraints, but it was to no avail.

"Oh good now that you're up we can start the transformation." Ogron said as they surrounded her. Ogron grabbed her left wrist, Colt grabbed her left ankle, Anagan grabbed her right ankle, Gantlos put his hands on her shoulders, Devon put his hands on the left side of her stomach, Ashton put his hands on the right side of her chest, Duman grabbed her right wrist, Donny put his hands of the right side of her stomach, Donovan put his hands on the left side of his chest, and Alexander put his hand on her lower legs just below the knees. After a minute she felt their negative energy move into her and it felt like she was going to explode. She started screaming at the top of her lungs as she struggled to get away from them, but it was impossible due to the restraints and due to the fact that all ten wizards were pouring their negative energy into her. After about half an hour she passed out again and they let go of her.

"Who knew she would scream so loud?" Donny asked half deaf.

"It doesn't matter. With her power combine with out dark energy the Winx won't know what hit them." said Ogron. They waited for her to wake up for the transformation to be complete. After about half an hour Kiara started to stir once again and this time when she opened her eyes they were no longer the light crimson ruby red they use to be, but were now dark crimson blood red. The smirked as Ogron, Duman, Gantlos, and Anagan released the restraints before Ogron and Duman helped her steady herself. Once she was steady enough to walk on her own they gave her the bracelet's and explained to her, her mission. With that in mind she left and headed back to Love and Pet.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review and please give me a few ideas for future chapters.<strong>


	2. Confessions

When Kiara got back to Love and Pet the Winx started asking where she was and if she was okay. It took all her strength to not attack them knowing the wizards wouldn't be happy if she blew her cover. So she just told them she went for a long walk in the park and that she was fine. Later that night she was in her from away from the Winx knowing if she spent anymore time with them then she wouldn't care about blowing her cover, she would wind up attacking them. She was laying on her bed with her fairy kittens, Snow and Black Tiger when she heard someone in her room. She sat up to see Duman leaning against the wall next to her window with his arms crossed and his golden eyes looking at her.

"You're risking everything just to be here." Kiara said as she stood up and Duman had his arms drop.

"I don't care anymore. I've waited too long for this." Duman said as he pushed off the wall. He walked towards her until he was standing right in front of her. "For awhile now I've waited for this moment. Please tell me you feel the same." Kiara hesitated for a moment before she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Duman felt his body relax as he wrapped his arms around her waist. After what felt like an eternity she pulled and looked into his golden eyes.

"I do and it just isn't because you changed me. I ready do have feelings for you." said Kiara. Duman smirked before his lips crashed against hers once again only breaking apart to take his shirt off and Kiara for her to take hers off. He smiled before he picked her up bridal style and set her on the bed before she slipped his skirt off. He placed several kisses down her chest and stomach until he hit her pants. In one swift move they were off and hit the floor along with her underwear. The only thing standing in their way now was his boxers. She pulled them down as they sat up with her in his lap and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Too late to go back now." Duman said as he slipped inside her.

"Who said I wanted too?" Kiara moaned. He pushed her back down against the bed as he moved quicker causing her to moan even more. She was glad that none of the other girls were home right now or else they would have heard her. Right now they were at the Frutii Music Bar and she was still home cause she told them she wasn't feeling well. She didn't completely lie to them, but she didn't have a fever. It was their positive energy that was making her sick. After a few hours they stopped and were now just laying in bed with her resting on his chest. "That was incredible."

"I'm glade you enjoyed it as much as I did." Duman said as he placed a kiss on top of her head. All of a sudden they heard the door open and Kiara shot up into the sitting position.

"Oh shit they're back!" said Kiara. They both got up and she magical changed into her pajamas as Duman put his cloths back on. He gave her one last deep passionate kiss before he disappeared. She got back into bed and pretended to be asleep seconds before Tiffany walked in. She walked over the bed and sat down before she set her hand on her shoulder causing Kiara to open her eyes.

"How you feeling?" asked Tiffany.

"Better. I guess I wasn't as okay as I thought." said Kiara. Being sisters they would always look out for each other. "You okay? You look exhausted."

"We were attacked by the wizards again, but the weird thing is that Duman wasn't there." said Tiffany. Kiara didn't say anything since Duman was her. "He didn't come here, did he?"

"I don't know. I pretty much passed out after you left." said Kiara.

"Okay. Well I'll let you get some sleep." said Tiffany.

"Good-night." said Kaira.

"Night." Tiffany said before she walked out. Kiara smiled before she fell asleep since she was tired from her time with Duman. Meanwhile Duman appeared back at their hideout.

"Well it looks like someone had a little too much fun with the little crystal fairy." said Anagan.

"Shut up!" said Duman.

"Yeah Anagan. Everyone knows you want to be with Flora." Donny teased.

"I do not! And besides you want to be with Tiffany." said Anagan.

"You're really going to go there?" Donny snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Ogron snapped. Everyone just looked at him. "Truth told we all want to be with the Winx. I said what I said earlier is because I was extremely pissed off."

"Ogron we know what you meant. They can be stubborn." said Donovan.

"Extremely." said Alexander. The next morning Kiara got up and walked into Tiffany's room to see Donny laying next to her sister. She closed the door causing both of them to sit up and look at Kiara.

"Before you say anything I can explain!" Tiffany said quickly. Kiara just crossed her arms and waited for her sister to tell her what was going on.

"I think I better go." Donny said as he got up. Tiffany stood up as he disappeared and she looked at her sister.

"I know what you're going to say; he's with the Wizards of the Black Circle, he's a fairy hunter, he's evil blah blah blah blah, but I don't care. This has been going on for awhile and to tell the truth, I think I love him." said Tiffany.

"What about Cain?" Kiara asked with no sign of anger in her voice.

"Things haven't been good between us and Donny makes that all go away... Wait you're not mad?" asked Tiffany.

"I have no right to be because you see I lied to you last night. The reason Duman wasn't with the other wizards was because he was here with me." said Kiara.

"Like with with you?" asked Tiffany.

"Yeah. Shortly after you left with others last night he showed up in my bedroom and we got right into it. Literally." said Kiara.

"Holy shit!" said Tiffany.

"Listen if you don't tell I had sex with Duman. I won't tell you've been sleeping with Donny." said Kiara.

"Fair enough. Let's go get breakfast." said Tiffany.

"Right." said Kiara. With that said they walked out and down stairs to eat before Love and Pet opened.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review and please give me a few ideas for future chapters.<strong>


	3. The Truth

A few weeks passed the wizards infused Kiara with negative energy and since Kiara and Tiffany confessed about Duman and Donny. The Winx were at the Frutti Music Bar relaxing when they saw the Wizards of the Black Circle standing outside waiting for them. They ran outside stood off with them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bloom. Kiara rolled her eyes causing the wizards to hide a smirk.

"You know very well why we're here." said Ogron.

"How many times do we have to tell you? You're not getting the White Circle or Roxy." said Daphne. The girls transformed before they started fighting and after a while the wizards were tangled up in Flora's vines.

"Give it up. There's no way you can win." said Flora.

"Then how about an exchange? The White Circle for your friend." said Ogron.

"What are you-" Musa started before she stopped as Kiara threw several thin crystal blades cutting the vines. The girls looked at her shocked as she flew over to the wizards and landed between Duman and Gantlos.

"Kiara what are you doing?" asked Tiffany.

"You see we had Kiara under our spell for quite some time now." said Ogron. He snapped his fingers and her eyes darkened and they felt the negative energy from her.

"LET HER GO!" Tiffany snapped as the Specialists ran up behind the girls.

"My my defensive." said Donny. Duman smirked as he got an idea. He made everyone was looking at Kiara before he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. The girls looked shocked and Seto looked like he was about to kill Duman. When they pulled apart Kiara was smiling and Seto really wanted to kill Duman.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF MY GIRlFRIEND!" Seto growled.

"Now why would I want to do that? Because she isn't yours anymore." Duman smirked.

"That's it!" Seto said before he ran at them with his sword ready.

"Seto wait!" Nabu called after him, but it was too late.

"Dark Crystal Hurricane!" Kiara said as she raised her hand and a black beam enveloped the Winx and Specialists.

"Oh how nice, she unleashed one of her more powerful attacks on her friends... I guess I should say ex friends." said Devon. Once Kiara's attack was done the Winx and Specialists could barely get up.

"So long Winx." said Colt. Duman took Kiara's hand and they disappeared with a black puff of smoke. As soon as they got back to their hideout Duman took Kiara straight to his room.

"I think he's going to enjoy her being here a little too much." said Alexander.

"Hum yeah." said Ashton. Later that night Tiffany was sitting in her room in the dark. She knew everyone was asleep, but she couldn't knowing her sister was infused with negative energy. She looked at the window right as Donny appeared.

"What are you doing here?" Tiffany asked in a harsh whisper.

"Tiffany let me explain. Yes we infused her with negative energy because we were pissed of at you and the Specialists, but after a few weeks calmed down. Tonight we were going to get Kiara and take our negative energy back, but the others forced our hand." Donny said in a whisper.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Tiffany whispered.

"Have I ever lied to you? In the months that this has been going on, have I ever lied to you?" Donny asked in a whisper.

"No." Tiffany said is a sad whisper. Donny walked over to the bed and sat next to her with his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry it went down the way it did and I promise we'll work something out so everyone know you freed her from us soon." said Donny. Tiffany leaned into him and fell asleep knowing that he was telling the truth. Without waking her he laid down taking her with him and fell asleep himself. Back at the wizards hideout Kiara was asleep peacefully next to Duman without a care in the world. She knew she still had her memory thanks to Colt's bracelet's, but she didn't care that she use to be with them. In fact she was kind of glad she was under their control. Not with the fact that she had to fight her friends and sister, but that she had time away from Seto. Like Tiffany and Cain they had been slowly moving apart and he was smothering her. The next morning Tiffany woke up to see Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Daphne, and Roxy standing there and she shot up into the sitting position causing Donny to sit up as well.

"We are so busted." said Donny.

"Oh yeah, but then again we all have a secret we should tell." said Bloom.

"Oh and what secret is that?" asked Tiffany.

"If you're telling secrets I should go." Donny said as he got up and before he disappeared.

"Okay now what about this secret?" asked Tiffany.

"I've been secretly seeing Ogron." said Bloom.

"And I with Colt." said Stella.

"We've all been secretly seeing the wizards. Musa with Gantlos, Tecna with Devon, Layla with Ashton, Daphne with Donovan, Roxy with Alexander, and I've been seeing Anagan." said Flora.

"Now that we know you've been seeing Donny. We presume Kiara's been seeing Duman?" asked Musa.

"Yeah. And according to Donny. Last night wasn't suppose to happen the way it did. They were going to get Kiara to take back their negative energy, but we forced their hand." said Tiffany.

"Only because we were in such a public place." said Tecna.

"But know we have a problem. How are we going to get Kiara back without the Specialists getting suspicious?" asked Layla.

"We'll have to be careful. With Kiara with them, the Specialist will try to keep us close." said Daphne.

"The better question is now that we've been secretly seeing the wizards. Are we going to stay with the Specialists or leave them to be with the wizards?" asked Roxy. The day was like any other at Love and Pet as they told customers Kiara was sick. However they were thinking about the Specialists and wizards.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review and please give me a few ideas for future chapters.<strong>


	4. Plans and Thinking

Later the night the girls were walking through the park when they decided to lay out a blanket and laid down. They were talking and laughing with little knowledge that they were being watched by the Specialists. All of a sudden a guy walked up to the girls before he sat down and at first the girls were confused, but then they recognized Duman's golden eyes.

"Good to see you girls again." said Duman.

"Any news?" asked Bloom.

"Not here. You're being watched, but meet us at the old abandoned warehouse in the suburbs at midnight. Make sure the Specialists don't follow or else everyone's secret is blown." said Duman.

"We'll be there." said Daphne.

"Don't be late." Duman said before he got up and walked off.

"What did you think he meant we're being watched? Who would be watch-" Stella said before she stopped.

"THE SPECIALISTS!" the girls said in unison.

"Come on let's go." said Layla. They got up and picked the blanket up before they left. The rest of night they spent in their apartment talking about the Specialists spying on them and if it weren't for Duman they would have never known. Midnight was rolling around and the girls were getting ready to go, but they had two problem. One they didn't know if the Specialists were still watching them and two they didn't know where the warehouse was.

"How are we suppose to meet up with the wizards?" asked Roxy. They started to ready think about it as time was running out of time.

"I got!" Tecna said excitedly causing the other girls to look at her.

"What is it Tecna?" asked Bloom.

"We use our Believix wings. We use our Zoomix wings to get out of here and then use our Speedix wings to find the warehouse." said Tecna.

"Tecna that's genius!" Musa said excitedly.

"Come on it's twenty to midnight." said Layla.

"Let's go. Winx Believix!" Bloom said before they transformed. Once they transformed they use their Zoomix wings to teleport to the park before the used their Speedix wings to find the warehouse Duman told them about. It didn't take them long to find it and as soon as they landed the Wizards of the Black Circle appeared.

"I hope we didn't keep you waiting." said Ogron.

"Not at all." said Stella.

"I'm sure you've come to the same conclusion we have about Kiara." said Alexander.

"Yeah we have." said Roxy.

"We've already pulled our negative energy from her. However thanks to the Specialists things have changed." said Anagan.

"She's now wearing two bracelets to make it look like she still infused with it." said Gantlos.

"We understand, but how are we going to play this out?" asked Flora.

"Until we work that out we're going to have to keep fighting each other." said Colt.

"That's understandable." Layla said with a sad tone.

"Girls we better go before the Specialists find out were gone." said Tiffany.

"She's right." said Donny.

"Until we meet again." Ogron said before he and the wizards disappeared. The girls used their Zoomix wings to teleport back to their loft before they de-transformed and went to bed. Meanwhile the wizards reappeared at their hideout to see Duman and Kiara waiting.

"How'd it go?" asked Kiara.

"It actually went very well." said Devon.

"That's go I guess." said Kiara.

"I promise, Love. You'll be back with them soon." said Duman.

"But then what do we do? I mean the Specialists think that you're holding me against my will and they think were still enemies." said Kiara.

"Calm down, Kiara! We'll get everything sorted out, so you just need to stay calm." said Donovan. Kiara closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened her eyes again. "However the Specialists do present a problem. I mean without them the Winx could just disappear and no one would know."

"No, but they could get kidnapped." said Ogron.

"What are you talking about, Ogron?" asked Kiara.

What I mean is after the other's "free" you from us. The next time we come face to face you reveal our secret." said Ogron.

"I get it. Then we'll be forced to "kidnap" you. We can then disappear." said Colt.

"Exactly. The Specialists would have slim to no chance of finding us." said Ogron.

"Yeah, but that would only work for awhile." said Kiara.

"How so?" asked Gantlos.

"For one they would never stop looking for us and two with Timmy and Nabu able to combine technology with magic they would able to locate either your magic signature or ours." said Kiara.

"They're becoming a real pain in the ass." said Ashton.

"I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it. In the meantime we should get some sleep." said Donovan.

"Agreed." said Devon. They each went to their separate rooms except Kiara and Duman since they shared a room. The next morning with the Winx were thinking about the night before when they got a surprise visit from the Specialists and they weren't to happy about it, but they hid it from them. They were tired of the Specialists of being over protective and smothering them. They couldn't wait until that could be with the wizards since they treated them way better. In a way they were jealous of Kiara since she was with Duman and glad she was no longer infused with negative energy. The just needed to find a way to "free" Kiara without having the Specialists getting suspicious, which wouldn't be easy. Plus to top it off they has to keep fighting the wizards, which they didn't want to do. They were actually thinking about having a family together with the wizards instead of the Specialists, but to do that they would have to disappear, which wouldn't be easy since the Specialists would come looking for them. They really had a lot to think about and several life changing decisions they had to make.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review and please give me a few ideas for future chapters.<strong>


	5. Freedom and Small Confession

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to a few months since the Wizards met the Winx at the old abandoned warehouse. Since then they've been in almost constant fights and thanks to the Specialists they haven't had a good chance to "free" Kiara. Right now they were in a fight on the beach near the Frutii Music bar. However during the middle of the fight the wizards power was starting to "weaken" and they were on one knee panting with the Specialists standing them off while Kiara fought with the Winx.

"Ogron we need energy." Gantlos whispered still panting.

"Agreed." Ogron said as they looked at Kiara. They each fired a shot at Kiara that hit her bracelets causing them to disappear, but it looked like it hit her pulling the negative energy. Kiara de-transformed and fell from the sky as the wizards disappeared. Tiffany and Musa quickly caught her before they set her down on the ground.

"Kiara are you alright?" asked Musa.

"Yeah I'm fine." said Kiara. Seto kissed her glad she was back and she kissed him back, but she didn't mean it. They celebrated for a few hours at the Frutii Music bar before they went home. As soon as they walked into their loft Kiara stopped causing everyone to look at her. "Girls, I have something wonderful to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Bloom.

"I'm pregnant." Kiara said with a smile. The girls squealed with excitement.

"Kiara that's wonderful." said Tiffany.

"Does Duman know?" asked Tecna.

"Yeah. In fact they were the ones who checked." said Kiara.

"This is great and all, but we should get some sleep since we have work tomorrow." said Stella.

"Stella's right." said Daphne. They went to their separate rooms except for Tiffany as she followed Kiara's to hers.

"I can't believe that you're pregnant." said Tiffany.

"Well believe it cause you're going to be an Aunt." said Kiara.

"And maybe you will be too." said Tiffany.

"Yeah and with Donny not Cain." said Kiara.

"Yeah... Well I'm going to bed." said Tiffany.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning." said Kiara.

"Night." said Tiffany.

"Night." Kiara said as Tiffany walked out and she closed the door. She magically changed in to her pajamas before she turned around and saw Duman leaning against the wall by the window with his arms crossed.

"I thought she'd never leave." said Duman.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kiara.

"What I can't see you? The others are getting a visit as well." said Duman. He put his arms down and walked towards her. He picked her up bridal style and carried her over to her bed. He set her down before he took his shirt off and laid next to her. He pulled her into his warm firm bare chest and they both fell asleep. Tiffany walked into her room to see Donny laying on her bed. She smiled as she closed the door before she magically changed her pajamas.

"You seem happy. I take it Kiara told you?" Donny asked as she walked over to the bed.

"Yeah. I'm really happy for her." Tiffany said as she laid next to him.

"That's good." Donny said before they both fell asleep. Bloom was brushing her hair after she changed into her pajamas until she felt a hand on top of hers causing her to look over her shoulder and see Ogron standing there. She smiled as she finished brushing her hair and they went to bed. Stella magically changed into her pajamas before she started taking her make-up off when Colt appeared behind her causing her to smile. She quickly finished before they climbed into bed and fell asleep. Flora magically changed into her pajamas and was putting her hair up when Anagan placed his hands on hips. She bumped him back before she finished putting her hair up. He then held out a hand, which she took it without hesitation. He led her to the bed and they climbed in falling asleep quickly. Musa walked into her room after she changed into her pajamas and Gantlos picked her up bridal style before he walked over to the bed. He set her down before he climbed into bed himself and they fell asleep. Tecna magically changed into her pajamas before she turned her computer off for the night and turned around to see Devon there. He walked over to her and helped her up before he led her over to the bed. They laid down and fell asleep. Layla put her pet to bed before she shut down her exercise equipment. She changed into her pajamas before she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She looked over her shoulder to see Ashton and she smiled. He let go before they walked over to the bed and laid down. They quickly fell asleep with her head on his chest. Daphne magically changed into her pajamas before she started picking up some of the books on the floor until all the books magically floated on to the shelves. She turned around to see Donovan sitting in the chair across the room and smiled. He got up and walked over to her before he took her hand in his. He led her over to the bed before they laid down and fell asleep. Roxy magically changed into her pajamas as Artu climbed into his bed before she started petting him. As she stood up she felt someone's hands on her shoulders. She looked behind her see Alexander and he picked her up over his shoulder before she knew it. She giggled as he flipped her on the bed before he laid down next her. The fell asleep quickly with his arms around her. Back with the specialists were sitting in the living room with little knowledge that their girlfriends were sleeping with other guys. Better yet they didn't know that they were sleeping with the ten Wizards of the Black Circle.

"Hey did you notice the girls have been a little secretive lately?" asked Brandon.

"Now that you brought it up. Yeah it's like they're hiding something." said Helia.

"They're girls they're always hiding something." said Riven.

"Even Roxy? Does she seem like the type to hide secrets?" asked Tyler.

"I don't know. I mean take Kiara for example ever since we freed her from the wizards she hasn't been the same." said Seto.

"Tiffany has been acting the same way." said Cain.

"I'm gonna call Bloom right now." said Sky.

"Sky it's the middle of the night!" said Nabu.

"I don't care." Sky said as he pulled his phone out and dialed Bloom's number.

"Sky put it on speaker." said Timmy.

"This I got to here." said Thoren. Bloom sleeping with her head on Ogron's chest heard her phone go off. She sat up and answered her phone.

"Hello." Bloom said still half asleep.

"Bloom." said Sky.

"Sky!" Bloom said shocked. When she said his name Ogron shot up and looked at the phone.

"Why do you seem so surprised that I called?" Sky asked harshly.

"It's just the middle of the night and I wasn't expecting a call from you. Plus I was sleeping cause I have work tomorrow. You know the fairy pet shop?" asked Bloom.

"I'm sorry Bloom. It's just you girls are being secretive lately and I just wanted to know what was going on." said Sky.

"Sky nothing's going on. Now can I go back to sleep?" asked Bloom.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." said Sky.

"Okay." said Bloom. She hung up and set the phone back on her nightstand.

"What was that about?" asked Ogron.

"Nothing. Just go back to sleep." said Bloom. They both laid back down and went back to sleep. The next day when the girls woke up they saw that the wizards were still laying next to them. They went into the kitchen and got breakfast before they sat down. They were enjoying breakfast while they were talking and laughing when they heard the doorbell go off. The wizards quickly helped them clean up before they disappeared. Bloom opened the door and saw that it was the Specialists.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review and please give me a few ideas for future chapters.<strong>


	6. Abduction

The Specialists walked in and over to their girlfriends. They were surprised to see them and a little mad that they drove the wizards off, but they hid both emotions and pretended they were happy to see them. However in the Specialists minds the girls still love them and the wizards are still their enemies, but in the girls mind they loved the wizards and weren't their enemy.

"Aren't you girls happy to see us?" asked Brandon.

"Of course we are." said Stella.

"I feel a but coming on." said Nabu.

"We have to get ready for work." said Layla.

"But it's Saturday." said Seto.

"Love and Pet is only closed on Sunday." said Kiara.

"Can't you close for today and tomorrow?" asked Cain.

"I don't know." said Tiffany.

"Come on." said Nabu.

"Well...okay. Just give us a few minutes to change." said Layla. They went up stairs and stood in the hallway.

"We can't keep leading them on like this." said Flora.

"Flora's right we have to tell them." said Musa.

"Okay we'll tell them." said Bloom. They magically changed into fresh cloths and went back down stairs.

"Let's go for a walk through the park." said Timmy.

"Okay." said Tecna. They were walking through the park when they ran into the Wizards of the Black Circle. The girls transformed into their Believix ready to fight the wizards as they started flying.

"You know I don't see the point in fighting when I know your darkest secret." said Kiara.

"Oh and what secret would that be?" asked Duman and Kiara smirked.

"The secret that you like me." said Kiara. The boys were taken back at what Kiara just said. "I also know that Ogron likes Bloom, Colt likes Stella, Gantlos likes Musa, Anagan likes Flora, Devon likes Tecna, Ashton likes Layla, Donny likes Tiffany, Donovan likes Daphne and Alexander likes Roxy." The specialists stood there shocked with their mouth open. Ogron gave Duman a small and he responded with a smirk before he fired a paralyzing spell at her.

"Ahhh!" Kiara yelled as the spell hit her wings causing her to fall. Duman caught her and quickly casted another paralyzing spell before he landed next to Ogron. "Let go of me!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that now that you've let secret slip. In fact..." Ogron started, but then trailed off as he looked at Bloom with a smile since they know landed back on the ground. However that smiled quickly faded when they saw Sky step in front of Bloom, Brandon step in front of Stella, Helia step in front of Flora, Riven step in front of Musa, Timmy step in front of Tecna, Nabu step in front of Layla, Cain step in front of Tiffany, Thoren step in front of Daphne, and Tyler step in front of Roxy as Seto glared at them.

"GET...YOUR...HANDS...OFF...MY...GIRLFRIEND!" Seto growled through gritted teeth.

"How can I put this in the nicest way... Oh yeah... No." Duman said with a smirk.

"In fact now that's she let that little secret slip. I'll let the other wizards pick their fairy, including you Bloom." Ogron said before he fired a shot at her and Sky. He blocked it with his sword, but it knocked him back.

"Sky!" Bloom looked at him as if she were concerned. Seeing that he was getting back up she turned to Ogron right as he hit her with a paralyzing spell. He picked her up before he cast a sleeping spell and walked over to Duman.

With Stella:

"Stay behind me Stella." said Brandon. He was standing between Stella and Colt. He wasn't going to lose her to the Wizards of the Black Circle.

"Oh how sweet?" Colt mocked. Brandon just glared at him causing Colt to smirk. "You're way out of your league."

"Huh?" asked Brandon. He looked over his shoulder to see if Stella was still behind him, but she was gone and he whipped around to see her unconscious in Colt's arms. "NO!"

With Flora:

"I won't lose you to Anagan, Flora." said Helia.

"Hey Helia need some help?" asked Brandon.

"Of course not! Why?" Helia asked as he looked at Brandon and Seto.

"Because she's gone." said Seto.

"What?" Helia asked as he looked back at Anagan to see Flora in his arms.

"Too slow try again." Anagan said with a smirk.

"FLORA!" Helia shouted.

With Musa:

"This is sooo not happening again. Especially not to my girlfriend." said Riven

"Ah, Riven...you do have a heart." Layla joked. Riven just rolled his eyes before he turned his attention back to Gantlos.

"Riven are you sure you don't want some help" said Seto.

"Your going to need a lot, but my job's already done." Gantlos said looking bored.

"What does he me-" Brandon started, but was cut-off by Musa screaming.

"Hey that's not fair, you attacked me from behind!" Musa screamed.

With Tecna:

Timmy was actually standing his ground in between Tecna and Devon. As he tried to intimidate Devon, he just stayed calm which threw Timmy off.

"Hand her over little man." Devon teased. Timmy fired several laser shots at him, but Devon put up a reflective shield. The laser shots hit Timmy causing him to fly backwards. He then hit Tecna with a paralyzing spell before he hit her with a sleeping spell. He picked her up bridal style before he walked over to the other wizards.

With Layla, Tiffany, and Daphne:

Nabu, Cain, and Thoren formed a wall between Ashton, Donny, and Donovan and Layla, Tiffany, and Daphne.

"Come on girls and we won't have to hurt your boyfriends." Donovan said with a sneer.

"Not a chance!" Thoren snapped.

"I guess we'll have to do it the hard way when." Donny said before the disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Cain asked in a pain as Ashton, Donny, and Donovan reappeared behind them. They cast the paralyzing spell and sleeping spell by the time Nabu, Cain and Nabu even turned around. They picked the girls up bridal style and jumped into the air just in time to avoid an attack from Cain. Donny returned the favor and hit them in the back as they flew over to the other wizards.

"You warned them." Ashton chuckled as they landed.

With Roxy:

"Okay, seeing that your the last one we want and that the rest of your friends are already taken." Alexander stated. He smirked as a low growl came from Tyler's chest. "I suggest you give up now and save me the energy." Roxy was about to step back, but Tyler kept her behind him.

"Do not, and I repeat do not do what he says, Roxy." Tyler said in defense position.

"Alright, we can do this the hard way then." Alexander said as he shot a spell at Roxy causing her to not be able to move.

"Roxy!" Helia shouted as he and Thoren ran by her side to help the fairy up, but it wasn't much help that she could barely move. Alexander then shot a sleeping spell on her causing her to release her grip and fall to the ground.

"Roxy!" Tyler screamed as Alexander picked her up bridal style before he walked over to the others.

"Thank you so much for the souvenirs, but we really must go." Ogron said as he opened a portal.

"NO!" the Specialists yelled in unison, but it was too late. They had walked through the portal and it had closed leaving the Specialists hurt and heart broken at the fact that the Wizards of the Black Circle "kidnapped" their girlfriends.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review and please give me a few ideas for future chapters.<strong>


	7. Fairy Hunt and a Promise

The wizards appeared back at the warehouse with the girls in their arms. They quickly de-cast both spells so the girls would wake up. The girls opened their eyes and looked up at the wizards before they smiled. The wizards set the girls down and they de-transformed.

"Well that went very well." said Colt.

"With the way you did it the Specialists should have a hard time finding us." said Tecna. They saw Duman place a hand on her stomach causing her to look up at him.

"Does he know?" asked Duman.

"No. He doesn't have the right to know since it's not his." said Kiara.

"I know a perfect way to get our minds off the Specialists." said Bloom.

"And what would that be?" asked Ogron.

"A fairy hunt." said Bloom. The wizards looked at each other as they looked back at the girls.

"We'll give you five minutes before we come after you." said Ogron.

"Okay, but good luck." Layla said before they ran out of the warehouse.

"Let's split up. It will be harder to find us." Flora said before they ran in different directions. Bloom hid in a tight spot between two buildings, Flora hid between two old walls, Musa was hiding a in a large crate that was missing a side so she just laid it against it leaving a hole to see the pile of crates, Tecna was hiding near a pile of lumber, Layla was hiding by old oil drums, Kiara was hiding in a pile of crates near Musa., Tiffany was hiding on the roof of the warehouse, Daphne was hiding in the corner of what was left of a warehouse, and Roxy was hiding with Musa. However Stella was the only one who hadn't found a hiding spot and time was almost up. Tiffany was about to call Stella up to hide with her, but she saw the wizards coming and hunkered down.

"Oh girls come out come out where ever you are." Donovan called. Stella ran to look for a hiding spot when she ran right into Colt.

"There you are Darling." Colt said before he picked her up bridal style. The other wizards split up to look for their girl.

With Daphne:

Daphne pushed herself further into the corner when she saw Donny and Anagan walk right passed her. She relaxed as soon as they were gone. However after a minute or so she heard someone coming up behind her and she tensed up again. She saw Donovan come around the corner, but his back was to her and she knew if she moved at all he would see her. Before she knew it he had turned around and he had picked her up bridal style.

"Found you, Love." said Donovan.

"Yes you did." Daphne said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

With Tecna:

She looked around the corner to see Donovan carrying Daphne back to the warehouse. However she hid behind the wall when she saw Gantlos look in her direction.

"Hiding from someone?" Devon asked from behind her and startled her. She turned around only for him to pick her up bridal style. He started carrying her back to the warehouse.

With Kiara, Musa, and Roxy:

She saw Duman, Gantlos, and Alexander coming and she turned to Musa and Roxy before she signaled to extremely quite. They both nodded and she looked out to see the getting closer. She held her breath when they walked passed her and let it out as they passed, but they stopped just on the other side of the pile. Duman stopped causing Gantlos and Alexander to stop as well as he looked at the crate where Musa and Roxy were hiding.

"Who?" Gantlos asked in a whisper.

"Musa and Roxy." Duman whispered back causing Gantlos and Alexander to smirk. They walked over and flipped the crate up so the side that was missing was now on top and the lose side fell off. Gantlos picked Musa up bridal style before Alexander picked Roxy up bridal style and they started walking towards the warehouse as they walked passed Duman.

"Kiara's in the pile of crates." Musa whispered to were she almost lipped it knowing only Duman heard her. Duman smirked before he walked behind the crates and moved them quietly. He saw her looking though a crack and he smiled as he placed his hands on her waist before he pulled her out into his arms in once single motion.

"How'd you find me so fast?" asked Kiara.

"Musa sold you out." Duman said before he carried her back to the warehouse.

With Tiffany:

She watched as each of the girls were carried back to the warehouse. Ogron, Anagan, and Ashton were just now being carrying Bloom, Flora, and Layla back to the warehouse. She smiled as she was the last one to be found.

"Alright darling come on out." Donny called.

"Now where's the fun in the came if you don't find me?" Tiffany called back. He looked around trying to find her by trying to pin point her voice. "What's the matter, Donny?"

"Nothing, darling." Donny said as he appeared in front of her.

"You did that on purpose! You kept me talking so you could find me!" said Tiffany.

"Yep." Donny said as he picked up bridal style before he carried her back to the warehouse. Each of the wizards were in a separate bedroom with their fairy and before the night was over each wizards had the girls promise that they would never leave them. Without even hesitating the girls promised before they fell asleep quickly with little knowledge that the Specialists were doing everything in their power to find the girls and get them away from the wizards. However when the girls were with the wizards the Specialists seemed nothing more then just a dream. This is were they where and this is where they wanted to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review and please give me a few ideas for future chapters.<strong>

**Next chapter: The Specialists come to "rescue" their "girlfriends". Please feel free to tell me how you should feel it should go or a few ideas.**


	8. Confrontations

The next few weeks were perfect for both the Winx and the Wizards of the Black Circle. Tiffany, Musa, Bloom, Flora, Roxy, Tecna, Daphne, Layla, and Stella found out they're pregnant just like Kiara, but hers was already starting to show since she was a few weeks ahead of her sister and friends. One day they woke up early to talk about having a life with the wizards. However as soon as walked into the main room they saw the Specialists standing there.

"Sky, guys what are you doing here?" asked Bloom.

"We're here to rescue from the wizards. Now come on." said Sky.

"How did you find us so fast?" asked Tecna.

"I was finally able to lock on your magic signature." said Timmy.

"What do you mean by fast? It's been a month and a half." Riven snapped.

"Really? It's been that long?" asked Musa.

"Girls is there something you're not telling us?" asked Nabu. Layla was about to respond when Brandon cut her off.

"Before you girls say another word, Seto take a good look at Kiara." said Brandon. Seto looked at Kiara, but didn't see anything.

"What I don't see- OH MY GOD!" Seto screamed as he finally saw what Brandon was talking about. She looked down kind of embarrassed. "Kiara you're actually pregnant with that monsters child?"

"So what if I am? What are going to do about it?" Kiara shouted as the wizards walked into the room.

"In fact they're all pregnant." said Devon.

"Stella is that true?" asked Brandon.

"Yes it is." said Stella. The Specialists each looked at each other before they walked over to their girlfriends or ex-girlfriends and grabbed their arm. They started pulling the girls before they had time to react, but then they found their strength and pulled back, stopping them.

"Where are we going?" asked Roxy.

"We're taking you home." said Tyler.

"Then give us a minute to decide who we want to stay with." said Layla.

"Fine." Nabu said as they let go of the girls. The girls walked away from both the Specialists and the wizards before they went into a group huddle.

"We all know we want to stay with the wizards and now is the time to tell them." said Daphne.

"Agreed." said Flora. They broke their group huddle and walked over to the Specialists, but as they did they saw hurt in the wizards eyes and a look of disappointment on their face.

"Come on. Where going home and having those demon spawns taken out." Cain said as he reached for Tiffany's arm as the other Specialists did to the other girls, but they moved their arm away causing them to look back.

"First they're not yours to just toss aside and second we don't want to break a promise we want kept." said Tiffany.

"What!" Thoren snapped.

"You heard her Thoren. We don't want to break a promise we want kept!" Daphne snapped. They turned to the wizards to see love and happiness in their eyes as their look of disappointment turned to a look of pleasure. The girls walked over to the wizards and they wrapped their arms around their waist as if the were protecting their stomach.

"The only way we're letting our girlfriends be with the Wizards of the Black Circle is over our cold, unmoving, dead body." said Helia.

"We can arrange that." Anagan smirked.

"Girls go into the other room." Gantlos said as he let go of Musa. The girls gently pulled out of the wizards grip and walked into the other room before Tecna set up a projection so they could see what was going on between the wizards and Specialists.

"Now I believe someone said about not letting them go unless it was over their cold, unmoving, dead body." Alexander said with a smirk. The Specialists got ready to fight and the wizards just smirked.

"This is going to be fun." Donovan said as Gantlos stomped his foot sending them back with a shock wave. The fight went on for quite some time and stopped once the Specialists could barely stand.

"You were right, Donovan. That was fun." said Ashton.

"Have you had you had enough or do you really want us to kill your sorry asses to put you out of your misery?" asked Duman.

"No, you've won. They're yours." Sky said defeated.

"You sound like we just won a prize. Like they're a trophy we could set on a shelf! Is that all they mean to you?" Donny asked angrily. The girls rushed into shocked at what Sky said.

"Answer him Sky! Did you just come here to win us back if were actually held here? Look me in the eye and tell me I mean more to you then just a prize." said Bloom. Sky looked her in the eyes, but he didn't say anything. "Well?"

"Yes, Bloom you mean more to me then just a prize." said Sky.

"That's not what it sounded like when you come in here and try to take us way from the father of our child. If you really care about us then you'll let us go." said Musa.

"You expect us to let you go just like that. After everything we've been through?" asked Riven.

"It's over. Not everything was meant to last forever." said Kiara.

"We had a good run, but our hearts have moved on and we have to follow our hearts." said Tiffany.

"Fine, but we will back." said Seto.

"No. I don't think you will." said Ogron. Tecna opened a portal before the Specialists walked through wounded and broken hearted. Once they were gone the girls jumped into the wizards arms knowing that they could finally start their life together without looking over their shoulder. After a minute the wizards picked their fairy up bridal style and carried them up to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review and please give me a few ideas for future chapters.<strong>


	9. Sixteen Years Later

It had been sixteen years since the Winx left the Specialists for the Wizards of the Black Circle and since then the girls were put under the same no age spell as the wizards. Roxy gave Nebula the new Queen of the Earth fairies the White Circle since they no longer needed it. They also had three kids, twins that were sixteen and one more that was only thirteen. Damian and Emerald were practicing their transforming, Kirito and Yui were practicing with lightning, Max and Melody were practicing their sound strengths, Wick and Ashley were practicing with the dragon flame, Leif and Thorne were practicing with their speed, Dominic and Raina were practicing with their illusions, Len and Tia were practicing with shadow manipulation, Oliver and Autumn were practicing with their cosmic energy, Erie and Coral were practicing with their thunder, and lastly Drew and Solistice were practicing multiplying. While their little siblings were practicing with the other half of their powers; Levi was practicing with his ice, Crystal was practicing with her crystals, Hannah was practicing with her absorption, Lilly was practicing with her nature, Harmony was practicing with her music, Glacier was practicing with her morphix, Lysander was practicing with his animal control, Aronn was practicing with his virtual strengths, Dale was practicing with his light, and lastly Nico was practicing with his wind. The twins were born only a few weeks apart while their younger siblings were born closer to a month apart, but they got lucky when no birthdays over lapped. The girls still ran Love and Pet while the wizards were home training their kids. However most of the time they would have Kiara's crystal clones run the shop so they had more time with their families. One day the girls decided to go out and do a little shopping. They were sitting at a café when Bloom saw Mitzi.

"Oh no it's Mitzi." Bloom said causing the other girls to look in her direction.

"Wow. The years have not been so kind to her." Stella said noticing that she put on a few pounds.

"Well we can thank the no age spell for that one." said Musa.

"Or else we might have ending up like her." said Roxy.

"Fat chance." Layla said laughing causing the others to laugh.

"Bloom is that you?" Mitzi asked as she walked over.

"Hi Mitzi it's good to see you." said Bloom.

"I don't believe it! You disappear for sixteen years and you haven't aged a day." said Mitzi.

"Maybe that's because we're fairies under a no age spell." Tiffany smirked.

"Yeah right." said Mitzi.

"Do you have any other explanation on how we still look twenty?" asked Daphne. She just stood there speechless and after a minute the girls got up.

"Well it's been nice to see you, but we really must go." said Flora. They finished their shopping before they started heading back to the warehouse, but what they didn't know was Mitzi was following them. They got back to see their kids up on the high wires with the wizards watching.

"Hi mom!" Emerald, Yui, Melody, Ashley, Thorne, Raina, Tia, Autumn, Coral, and Solistice said in unison.

"Huh what's going on here?" Mitzi said causing everyone to look at her.

"How you'd get in here?" asked Kiara.

"I walked in." said Mitzi.

"But there should be a shield over this place to stop anyone from getting in." said Flora.

"Tecna do you have any idea on how she got in here?" asked Daphne.

"There is one I can think of." said Tecna.

"What?" asked Tiffany.

"Remember when we first started teaching Roxy how to control her powers?" asked Tecna.

"Yeah we were sitting in the park when we found out the her infused with negative energy." said Roxy.

"Exactly. When we freed them the way we did there was a possibility of leaving slight traces of magic in them. Over the course of the sixteen years it grew and laid dormant, but when she came up on the magic barrier it read her as one of the wizards." said Tecna.

"Confusing, but it does make sense." said Layla. Just then the boys jumped down before they caught their twin sister and younger sibling.

"Huh where did you come from?" asked Mitzi.

"Uh up there. Duh." Levi said pointing up to the high wires.

"You allow your kids up on high wires?" asked Mitzi.

"Relax they were perfectly safe." said Kiara.

"Okay, twenty questions is over. Time for you to go home." said Stella. She opened a portal, but Mitzi just glared at her.

"And what makes you think I'm going to leave just like that?" asked Mitzi.

"Because you're not wanted here." Wick said before Damian turned into a wolf followed by his sisters.

"I suggest you leave." said Kirito.

"I would. They tend to have a bit of a temper." said Musa.

"I'm not leaving until I want to and nothing you say or do will make me change my mind." said Mitzi. Damian snarled before we went after her with his sisters right behind him. Mitzi screamed before she ran through the portal and Stella closed it as Damian, Emerald, and Crystal stopped. Everyone started laughing as they de-transformed.

"Well I say you changed her mind." said Ogron.

"Well done." said Duman.

"Thanks dad." said Crystal. All of a sudden there was a bright light in the middle of the room causing Damian, Kirito, Max, Wick, Leif, Dominic, Len, Oliver, Erie, and Drew to stand in front of their younger siblings.

"Now what?" Gantlos asked just before the light faded leaving a young man in it's place. He looked just a few years older then the girl with dark crimson red eyes and red-orange hair that went to his waist. He was wearing a black shirt that had a multi-colored crystal orb in the middle, black pants with ripped knees, a black trench coat, black boots, and black fingerless gloves.

"Phoenix!" Kiara and Tiffany said in unison causing everyone to look confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review and please give me a few ideas for future chapters.<strong>

**For those of you that are confused here are the families (numbers indicate birth order):**

**Ogron and Bloom: Wick, Ashley(4), Hannah(3)  
>Colt and Stella: Drew, Solistice(10), Dale (9)<br>Anagan and Flora: Leif, Thorne(5), Lilly(4)  
>Gantlos and Musa: Max, Melody(3), Harmony(5)<br>Devon and Tecna: Len, Tia(7), Aronn(8)  
>Ashton and Layla: Erie, Coral(9), Glacier(6)<br>Duman and Kiara: Damian, Emerald(1), Crystal(2)  
>Donny and Tiffany: Kirito, Yui(2), Levi(1)<br>Donovan and Daphne: Oliver, Autumn(8), Nico(10)  
>Alexander and Roxy: Dominic, Raina(6), Lysander(7)<strong>


	10. Trouble

_Previous:_

"Now what?" Gantlos asked just before the light faded leaving a young man in it's place. He looked just a few years older then the girl with dark crimson red eyes and red-orange hair that went to his waist. He was wearing a black shirt that had a multi-colored crystal orb in the middle, black pants with ripped knees, a black trench coat, black boots, and black fingerless gloves.

"Phoenix!" Kiara and Tiffany said in unison causing everyone to look confused.

_Now:_

Everyone was confused on how Kiara and Tiffany knew the young man known as Phoenix that was standing in front of them. However even though Kiara and Tiffany knew him Damian, Kirito, Max, Wick, Leif, Dominic, Len, Oliver, Erie, and Drew still stood in front of their younger siblings.

"What are you doing here, Phoenix?" asked Tiffany.

"You know very well why I'm here." Phoenix said sadly.

"Who reported it?" asked Kiara.

"Chris. He saw Seto and Cain both with other girls. So to confirm it the Council had to look through the Crystal Mirror. I'm sorry." said Phoenix.

"Will somebody please tell us what's going on? Kiara, Tiffany how do you know him?" asked Alexander

"He's our older brother." said Tiffany.

"Kiara we thought you were the oldest to inharet the throne." said Stella.

"I am. Phoenix maybe our older brother, but when he was thirteen the Council offered him to give up the throne and become a Guardian; an elite group of wizards that defend the planet and uphold the laws." said Kiara.

"Then why are they here?" asked Musa.

"Because before a Princess or Prince gets married or has kids they must consult the Council to see if they are worthy of the throne. Don't ask why it's been like that for years, but we broke that law. A law if broken could lead to punishments as severe as death." Tiffany said sadly.

"You can't be serious? Please tell us you're joking." Yui pleaded.

"I wish we were, sweetheart." said Tiffany.

"So what happens now?" asked Donny.

"I am to take them back to Krystal where they stand before the Council." said Phoenix.

"If they go, then so do we." said Bloom.

"Granted." Phoenix said before he teleported them to the Council chamber. The room was very large with five tall chair that lined the front. Phoenix, Kiara, and Phoenix appeared right in front of the Council while their the others appeared in the waiting area behind them. Phoenix got down quickly followed by Kiara and Tiffany.

"You have done well considering that it is your younger sisters before us." said Rafael.

"Thank you Councilman Rafael." Phoenix said sadly as he stood up.

"Arise, girls." Rosie said before they both stood up and looked at the Council members.

"Princesses Kiara and Tiffany of Krystal. You have been accused of breaking the law of not consulting us before marrying and having children. Do you deny this accusation?" asked Costa.

"No." Kiara and Tiffany said in unison.

"If we are correct you are both married and have children." said Mark.

"Yes we're both married and have three children each." said Tiffany.

"Very well. I'm sorry girls, but I find you guilty and sentence you to death." Vincent said as Kiara and Tiffany looked at him scared as two guards put magic blocking cuff around their wrists behind their back.

"NOOO!" Donny and Duman yelled in unison causing Tiffany and Kiara to look back just in time to see them jump over the railing followed by the others.

"Guards seize them!" said Rafael. Duman turned into his feline form followed by Damian, Emerald, and Crystal. They started fighting the guards off one by one, but for every guard they took down two more appeared and eventually they were restrained as well. "For interfering you shall-"

"NO! Please don't hurt them!" Kiara pleaded as she whipped her attention back to the Council.

"Very well. They should be spared." said Rafael.

"There must be something they can do to prove-" Tecna started before she was cut off.

"No. A law broken must have a punishment." said Mark.

"So you're just going to leave six children without a mother?" Colt snapped.

"The law is the law." said Rosie. Just then King John and Queen Beth appeared in the Council room.

"King and Queen of Krystal! What are you doing here?" asked Vincent.

"Vincent we heard what is happening and there must be something." said Beth.

"I'm sorry Queen Beth, but my hands are tied. As we just told them, there is nothing we can do." said Vincent.

"Then give them one more chance to say goodbye to their families." said John.

"Very well, release them." said Vincent. They were released and without hesitation both Kiara and Tiffany ran to Duman and Donny. Both of them held their wife tightly not wanting to let them go knowing if they let go they would lose them forever.

"I never thought forever would be so short." said Donny.

"Promise me that you'll take care of them." said Tiffany.

"I promise. I love you my love." said Donny.

"I love you too." said Tiffany.

"You will always be in my heart and no one could ever replace that." said Duman.

"I want you to promise me that you'll look out after them." said Kiara.

"I promise. I love you darling." said Duman.

"I love you too." said Kiara. Tiffany and Kiara pulled out of their embrace and hugged their children.

"I want you to behave for your father, aunts, and uncles." Tiffany said to all six of them.

"We promise." Kirito, Yui, Levi, Damian, Emerald, and Crystal said in unison.

"And take care of you younger siblings." said Kiara.

"We will." Damian and Kirito said in unison. They let go and hugged the girls.

"We had a good run." said Bloom.

"We sure did." said Stella.

"Those memories will always be with us." said Flora.

"I can't believe this is the way it would end." said Musa.

"You will always be in our hearts." said Tecna.

"We promise we'll help look out for you kids." said Layla.

"Does this really mean goodbye?" asked Daphne.

"Afraid so." said Tiffany.

"We're sorry we couldn't do anything to help." said Roxy. They pulled apart and walked back to the Council.

"We're ready." Kiara and Tiffany said in unison.

"Bring in the executioner." said Vincent.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review and please give me a few ideas for future chapters.<strong>


	11. Surprising Turn

_Previously:_

"We're ready." Kiara and Tiffany said in unison.

"Bring in the executioner." said Vincent.

**To be continued...**

_Now:_

A large man walked into the room causing everyone to gulp at his size. He lowered his axe showing that the blade was just for show and it really shot a laser out of the tip. Most of the teens weren't watching so they didn't have to see Kiara and Tiffany be executed. The wizards were holding their wife tight as the girls buried their face into the wizards chest except for Duman and Donny who just kept their eyes locked on Kiara and Tiffany. When they got together they promised they would never leave and here they are forced apart by the Krystal Council. Kiara and Tiffany just looked down knowing what was coming and just waited for it to come knowing that they can't do anything to stop it.

"WAIT! What if we can show you how much we love them and why we're meant to be together?" Musa asked as she pulled out of Gantlos's grip causing Tiffany and Kiara to look at her.

"Oh and how are you suppose to do that?" asked Rafael.

"With this." Musa said as she made a recorder appear in her hand. Everyone looked confused as to what it was, but the girls smiled since they knew what it was. "All we need if a few minutes." He looked at Rosie and Costa as they nodded before he turned his attention back to the group.

"Granted." Vincent said before Musa hit play and music started.

"If there were no words." Musa started to sing.

"No way to speak." Tecna joined in.

"I would still here you." Tiffany sang.

"If there were no tears." Bloom sang.

"No way to feel inside." Roxy sang.

"I'd still feel for you." Layla sang.

"And even if the sun refused to shine." Stella started.

"Even if romance ran out of rhyme." Flora sang.

"You would still have my heart until the end of timeeeeeeee. You're all I need my love, my valentineeeeeeeee." they sang in unison.

"All of my life." Daphne started.

"I have been waiting for all you give to me." Kiara finished.

"You've opened my eyes and shown me how to love UNSELFISHLYYYYYYYY." they sang in unison.

"I've dreamed of this a thousand times before." Flora and Roxy sang in unison.

"But in my dreams I couldn't love you moreeeeeeeee." Tiffany and Kiara sang in unison.

"I would give you my heart until the end of timeeeeeeee. You're all I need my love, my valentineeeeeeeee." they sang in unison.

"La da da da da da da." Layla and Tecna sang in unison.

"And even if the sun refused to shine." Bloom and Stella sang in unison.

"Even if romance ran out of rhyme." Musa and Daphne sang in unison.

"You would still have my heart until the end of timeeeeeeee. Cause all I nee is you my valentineeeeeeeee... Ohhh. You're all I need my loveeeeeeeee, my valentineeeeeeeee... Ohhhhh..." they sang in unison as the music came to an end. Once they were done they looked at the wizards to see nothing but, love and happiness in their eyes.

"Did you girls write that song?" asked Rosie.

"Yes we were going to sing it on Valentine's day, but I guess now is as good as any." said Bloom.

"Technically we shouldn't do this, but it is clear that you love them very much. So Councilman Mark; yes or no?" asked Vincent.

"Yes." said Mark.

"Yes." said Costa.

"Yes." Vincent said with a smile.

"Yes." Rosie said smiling. Everyone looked at Rafael, but he didn't say anything.

"Rafael?" asked Vincent.

"No." Rafael said with no emotion.

"Well four out of the five is good." Stella said with excitement.

"No, Stella. It's not good." said Tiffany.

"Huh? How come?" asked Roxy.

"All the members have to come to an agreement." said Kiara.

"So what happens now?" asked Tia.

"It depends on his reason. If it is good enough then they must engage him in battle and if they win then his vote in invalid, but if they lose then the execution will proceed. However if his reason is not good enough then his reason is invalid. So there is a one and three chances you will be leaving without my sisters." said Phoenix.

"Rafael explain." said Vincent.

"For one their husbands are the _Wizards of the Black Circle_. The wizards that took magic away from Earth." said Rafael.

"Rafael if that is your only reason then I have no choice, but then invalid your vote." said Vincent.

"WHAT? WHY?" asked Rafael.

"One we have no business with Earth so why should we care why they took magic away from it and second it seems they gave that up when they fell in love with their wives." said Vincent.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Rafael said angrily.

"I'm am and I know that you only said no for letting them go is that if they live then the King and Queen are left without a heir to the throne." Vincent said with venom.

"Hum... Care to fill in?" asked Anagan.

"If there is no heir to the throne then the King and Queen will choice a successor from the Council." said Phoenix.

"Kiara and Tiffany you are free to go with you're families." said Rosie.

"Thank you." Kiara and Tiffany said in unison as they bowed.

"Phoenix please escort them to the portal so that they return home." Costa said as Tiffany and Kiara got up.

"Of course." Phoenix said before he started to walk off. They got to the portal and stopped before Phoenix typed in the coordinates of Earth causing a portal to open. "This is were I stop." They walked through one by one and shortly it was just Phoenix, Kiara, and Tiffany.

"It was good to see you again, Phoenix. Even if it was like this." said Tiffany.

"And you my dear sisters, but let's not meet like this again." said Phoenix.

"Agreed." said Kiara.

"Kiara, Tiffany wait." Phoenix said before they walked through the portal causing them to stop and look at him. "Listen there's one thing I want you to know. You're daughters they're fairy/wizards hybrids, which means they still can transform. I just thought you wanted to know."

"How do you know?" asked Tiffany.

"I felt it as soon as I showed up in front of you on Earth. One advantage of being a guardian, you can tell what people are." said Phoenix.

"Thank you." Kiara said stunned. They walked through the portal to see their family waiting form them and they hid what Phoenix just told them as the portal closed.

"What took you so long?" asked Donny.

"We were talking to Phoenix." said Tiffany.

"Everything alright?" asked Donovan.

"Yeah." Kiara said before they went through the rest of their day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review and please give me a few ideas for future chapters.<strong>

**For future and passed disclaimers: I don't own Winx Club or My Valentine. I only own my OC's**


End file.
